


Acacia

by twistedfics (charmed_seconds)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha Kibum, Alpha Minho, Alpha Taemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jonghyun, Polyamory, Snippet FIc, alpha jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/twistedfics
Summary: A series of short stories that showcase a universe where SHINee consists of 4 Alphas and their Omega, Jonghyun.





	1. How Long Has It Been Since You've Slept?

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, SHINee exists, actually this universe is as Non-AU as possible in which dealing with this trope. This is an Alpha/Omega/Beta world. Jinki, Kibum, Minho, and Taemin are Alphas and Jonghyun is an Omega. Jonghyun is mated to all four of them, meaning, that Jonghyun is in a relationship with all of them; but, they are only in a relationship with Jonghyun. Jinki is the eldest and was the first to mate with Jonghyun (back when they were trainees) and is also the head Alpha of the group, or the Primary, which means that the other three kind of bend to him. For curiosity sake, mating order went Jinki → Kibum → Minho → Taemin.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Jonghyun’s plane touched land at Haneda Airport. Through tired eyes, Jonghyun followed his manager through the lines and security checks. He kept his head down, the hat and mask hiding most of his face from cameras. Thankfully with it being so early, there were only one or two that seemed interested in him. He gave them a half-hearted wave as he entered the van that was waiting for him. Once the door slammed shut, Jonghyun leaned back against the plush seat and he let his eyes ease shut. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep fully; but, he’s hoping he could at least relax for once.

 

    As much as he wanted to go back to the dorm and lay in bed, maybe with one of his Alphas - an indulgence he doesn’t usually take - and sleep, he knew that the van was headed to the venue for a quick runthrough of the concert tonight before they head to do a trio of interviews.

 

    He could already feel his Alphas’ displeasure. Sighing, he dug into his small carry-on bag and pulled out a small bottle of concealer. He was pretty sure it was Kibum’s as he had no idea where it came from; but, he uncapped it and lightly dabbed it under his eyes. He felt his manager’s eyes on him but he ignored it.

 

    “That’s not going to keep them from noticing.”

 

    Jonghyun sent a soft glare at his manager, the older man shrugging in response. He knew his Alphas’ would notice his fatigue; but, he was at least hoping he could at least mask how bad it was. A few more layers and Jonghyun hoped it was enough as the dome came into view. By now, the sun was fully up and Jonghyun couldn’t help but flinch as he exited the van. He bowed to the various staff members as he walked into the dome and headed towards the dressing room so he could change out of his comfortable airport clothes. And maybe find some caffeine too.

 

    Opening the door, the scent of his four Alphas brought a small smile to his face. He sent a smile towards them, the four of them in a small meeting with the lead choreographer. Tossing his bag into his chair, Jonghyun took off his mask and hat, a shake of his head making his shaggy brown hair fall into his eyes. He started to shed his baggy hoodie off and once it was pulled free from his head, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Closing his eyes, Jonghyun leaned back against the comforting warmth that was his Primary Alpha. A nose was pushed to the side of his neck and Jonghyun smiled. “Welcome back.” Jinki whispered.

 

    Jonghyun hummed softly before asking “Did you four sleep well?”

 

    “Better than you.” Kibum answered from across the room.

 

    Jonghyun turned his head, Jinki’s hold weakening, and sent a glare towards Kibum. “Someone’s grouchy.” Jonghyun muttered.

 

    “He just missed you and don’t want to admit it.” Minho replied, chuckling as he dodged Kibum’s swat.

 

    “Behave you two.” Jinki said, rolling his eyes, “It’s too early for arguing, even if it just for play.”

 

    “I second that. I haven’t gotten my second coffee yet.” Taemin whined, “You all are being too loud.’

 

    Jonghyun shook his head at his youngest Alpha’s complaints. Heading towards the seated man, Jonghyun stood behind him and placed his hands on Taemin’s shoulder, rubbing gently. Tired brown eyes opened up to meet his and a soft smile spread on Taemin’s face, “Hi.”

 

    “Hey. You okay?”

 

    Taemin nodded, “Just tired. Minho woke us up early to exercise.”

 

    “Aww, my poor Alphas.” Jonghyun said, chuckling.

 

    Taemin frowned, his head tilting slightly. Reaching up, Taemin swiped his finger underneath Jonghyun’s right eye, his frown deepening when his finger came back with a thick residue. “Jjong...how long has it been since you’ve slept?” He whispered.

 

    The whispered conversations fell to a hush as the three other Alphas caught what Taemin has asked. Gently, Kibum grabbed Taemin’s hand and looked at the concealer that was still on Taemin’s fingers. “Really, Jjong? Concealer?”

 

    Jonghyun frowned, “I’m fine. It’s not like there is anything we can do anyways.”

 

    “You didn’t answer his question though.” Kibum pressed, before pausing to think “We finished our schedules at 6, you got a plane right after that, then you did Blue Night, pre-recorded for tonight, then came back and here we are now. What time did we start schedules yesterday?”

 

    “Six in the morning.” Minho answered, “He also went to Korea two days ago. Jjong, when the hell are you sleeping?”

 

    “On the plane.” Jonghyun shrugged as he went back to a clothing rack in the back of room where an outfit was hanging up for him to change into, “On car rides. I don’t know what you’re freaking out about.”

 

    “Because obviously it’s bad enough that you think you have to hide how fucking tired you are, Jonghyun.” Kibum hissed, “If you’re hiding something from us, obviously you think it's bad.”

 

    “Jjong, we’re just worried.” Minho said.

 

    Jonghyun sighed as he grabbed a shirt, “I know; but, there is also nothing we can do so what’s the point of worrying about it. I’ll sleep tonight, I don’t have to fly to Korea until tomorrow night when we all head back for a couple days.”

 

    “You can’t keep going like this, babe.” Kibum said softly, “It’s going to catch up to you.”

 

    “It's just rough right now with the tour, once we’re done, it will be fine.”

 

    “But what about the States? Canada? All those dates? And the dates that SM will inevitably add? Jjong, think about your health!” Kibum shouted.

 

    “Kibum.”

 

    Kibum glanced back at Jinki, frowning when he met Jinki’s look before sighing and walking away. Slowly, Jinki approached the Omega, Jonghyun gripping his shirt tightly with his head bowed. Jinki gently placed a hand on Jonghyun’s lower back. “We’re just worried about you, love, that’s all.” Jinki whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jonghyun’s temple, “We know you already don’t get a lot of sleep to begin with so anything that keeps you from getting the little bit that you can achieve--”

 

“I’m leaving it.”

 

Jinki’s brows furrowed. “Leaving what?”

 

“Blue Night.” Jonghyun sniffled, “I’m announcing it in a few days; but, it’s been decided.”

 

“Jjong, you love the radio though.” Minho whispered.

 

Wiping his tears, Jonghyun turned to face the other three Alphas, Jinki’s arms still wrapped around his shoulders. “The producers and company brought me in and we tried to figure out how to balance Blue Night with our tours and...it just didn’t work. No matter how we spun it, it just...wouldn’t work. The amount of plane trips and the amount of interviews and press I would miss...I just...it’s like Kibum said, it would catch up with me and I wouldn’t be able to do either job well. So I decided to...take a hiatus for now.”

 

“Oh Jjong.” Kibum whispered, “Babe…”

 

Jonghyun let out a shaky breath, “It's only a temporary thing; but, as much as I love being a DJ, I’m also a singer, and right now, that needs my attention. The company reassured me multiple times that when my schedule gets a little less hectic, I can come back.”     

 

Jinki pulled Jonghyun close, “I’m sorry that it came down to that though; but, I’m proud that you chose your health over trying to overwork yourself to try to do both.”

 

“Well...I knew if I didn’t, I would have four angry Alphas to explain myself to.”

 

“Only took him 9 years, but I think he finally got it.” Kibum joked, “You better get dressed though so we can run through the concert. Maybe if we get done quick enough, we can lay down for a bit, hm?”

 

Jonghyun smiled softly, “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Pull Over, Let Me Drive For a Bit

 

A drive to Daegu seemed like a good idea at 2pm when all five of them were lounging around the living room bored out of their minds. Taemin gently reminded them that Kibum had been remarking that he missed his family and that Daegu was only a 2 hour drive while Kibum was cleaning up the kitchen from their small lunch. Thirty minutes later, all five them loaded themselves into Jinki’s car and was headed towards Kibum’s hometown. They didn’t foresee that the small trip would last until 2 in the morning.

 

    It was 45 minutes into the drive back that Jonghyun noticed that Jinki has yawned more in the past five minutes than was probably healthy. The highway was empty thankfully and their radio was turned down to a mere whisper as the three other Alphas were in the back curled up and sleeping.

 

    Seeing Jinki shake his head, Jonghyun sighed. “Pull over. I’ll drive for a while.”

    

    Jinki looked at the Omega with wide eyes before shaking his head with a soft smile, “It's fine, love. We only have a little bit longer to go.”

 

    Reaching over, Jonghyun gently covered Jinki’s hand, “You’re tired and you need your sleep, you have filming tomorrow. Pull over.”

 

    Jinki frowned but did as he was instructed. As they passed each other in the front of the car, Jonghyun gently kissed the Alpha. “Sleep well.”

 

    “If you feel tired, wake me up.” Jinki stated, his eyes narrowing slightly on Jonghyun.

 

    The Omega waved away the concern. “It’s only 3am. I’m usually just getting back from work, or did you forget that, hm?” Jonghyun smirked, “Your old age is showing, Jinki.”

 

    “I’m not even that much older than you,” was the mumbled response before Jinki headed towards the passenger side.

  
    Jonghyun chuckled and slid into the driver seat. Looking over his shoulder, he pulled onto the highway and continued the drive back to Seoul. Glancing at his now sleeping Alpha in the passenger seat and then looking at the rearview mirror to look at his other three, Jonghyun smiled. Comfort was nice to receive; but, it was also more rewarding to give.


	3. You Look Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mentions of Depression/ S.A.D. (Seasonal Affective Disorder)

 

 

When Kibum entered the apartment, he knew something was up when his usual doggie welcome didn’t come running. Frowning, he slipped off his shoes and coat and placed his bag on a hook beside the coat closet. He glanced around and found no sign of either his Omega or his fellow 3 Alphas.

 

    “Comme Des? Garcons?” Kibum called out, “Roo? What are you brats into?”

 

    Sighing, the young Alpha started to hunt for the three pups, already dreading the mess he was sure he was going to find. Checking his bedroom first, he found a distinct lack of dog. Jinki’s bedroom was also empty.

 

    “I swear, if you’re chewing Jjong’s shoes again…” Kibum grumbled as he practically stomped towards the Omega’s bedroom.  Easing the door open, Kibum felt his mood flip. He found their 3 pups, all of them cuddling close to a familiar shaped lump covered by a plethora of blankets. Comme Des lifted his head the poodle blinking a few times before he curled up again against what Kibum could only assume was Jonghyun’s side or stomach.

 

    Slowly, Kibum entered the dark room, careful not to step on anything. Faintly, he could smell the remains of the musky candle, the scent of smoke overtaking the fragrance. Apparently Jonghyun couldn’t find it in himself to light another one.  “Jjong? Babe?” He said, softly.

 

    A sniffle was his answer.

 

    Winter was always a hard time for the Omega. While the man usually found comfort in darkness, it seemed when accompanied by the deep chill of the later months, the Omega’s mood was easily lowered. Gently, Kibum sat down on the bed. He smiled at his two poodles, happy to see that they were doing what they could to comfort the Omega while all the Alphas were gone on schedules.

 

    “Is there anything I can do for you?” Kibum whispered, unsure if the Omega even wanted him to be there. Sometimes, Jonghyun like to ride out his depression by himself.

 

    A searching hand popped out of the blankets -- a comfy looking Roo being exposed, her large eyes peering around the room from the comfort of Jonghyun’s arms -- and grasped Kibum’s lower arm. A gentle tug was all Kibum needed.

    

    Slipping under the covers, Kibum curled around his small Omega, focusing on sending good and comforting vibes towards Jonghyun. 15 minutes later, Jonghyun turned in Kibum’s grasp and pressed his face into Kibum’s chest. Watery brown eyes peered up at him. Frowning, Kibum wiped away a few wayward tears, “You look sad, beautiful.”

 

    Jonghyun shrugged but cuddled closer to his Alpha, the scent relaxing him and slowly calming his anxious, overthinking mind.

 

    “Do you have Blue Night tonight?”

 

    Jonghyun shook his head. Kibum hummed and pulled his Omega closer, resting his chin on top of Jonghyun’s head and slowly rubbed up and down his back.

 

    “Can you stay?”

 

    The question was soft; the Omega’s voice hoarse.

 

    “For as long as you need.” Kibum answered, already mentally cancelling the plans he had with Amber and Irene tonight.

 

    Feeling his Omega’s muscles beginning to relax, Kibum smiled softly.

 

    Kibum didn’t know if something triggered Jonghyun’s depression or if he merely woke up like this; but, in this moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The cause could be figured out later. Right now, everything that mattered was in his arms. Once Jonghyun fell asleep, he’ll text the other 4 to let them know and perhaps get one of them to pick up Jonghyun’s favorite food and snacks.

  
    Kibum allowed his eyes to slide shut. Plans could wait. Right now, his Omega needed him.


	4. It Reminded Me Of You

Having a creative mind was both a blessing and a curse. It was something that Jonghyun firmly believed and sometimes he wished he just turn his brain off. Because of that mind, he found himself in a familiar place : at his desk, writing feverishly. It was well past the time that he could go to sleep and be fully operational without a pot of coffee in the morning and once it got to that point, he personally felt that he might as well push sleep off until a break between schedules. It was just easier.

Even if he had to listen to Kibum’s fretting all day.

Sighing, Jonghyun crossed off a series of words, not liking how the meshed together with the line before. He had a story in his mind. It was beautiful and wonderful; but yet, he found himself unable to place it onto paper. It was a woe he knew very well. He hummed under his breath as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes sliding shut as he thought of synonyms and tried to picture the world he wanted to create with his words.

Yawning, Jonghyun tipped himself forward and placed his forehead against the cool wood of his desk. “Roo, go fetch me a cookie.” he mumbled, the dachshund snoozing peacefully on his bed behind him.

“I might not be Roo but will I do?”

Jonghyun’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “Taemin!” He exclaimed, wincing once he realized how loudly he spoke, ‘You’re back.”

Taemin smiled tiredly, the young man obviously worn from jet lag and his small stint of promotions in Japan for his Japanese debut as a soloist. “I was expecting everyone to be asleep when I got back.” he said, looking around Jonghyun’s bedroom.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, “Now you sound like Bummie.”

Taemin chuckled softly, “I’ll leave the worrying to him in the morning….or rather later I guess would be more correct. So…no hug, no kiss, no nothing. I think I’m hurt.”

Jonghyun huffed as if it was chore; but, the small Omega stood from his chair and flung his arms around Taemin’s neck. He pushed his nose into the cold skin of Taemin’s neck, inhaling deeply. It’s been two weeks since he’s smelt the comforting musk of his youngest Alpha. Closing his eyes, Jonghyun merely allowed himself to indulge. “I’m happy you’re home.”

Taemin merely hummed, his arms curled around Jonghyun’s slim body, gently rocking back and forth. “How was your heat?”

“Bearable. Missed you; but, the others kept the worse away for the most part.” Jonghyun responded, shrugging slightly, “Happy that it’s gone for another three months now.”

Taemin chuckled quietly. Once he heard the date of his Japanese debut he knew that it would overlap Jonghyun’s quarterly heat. With four Alphas at his disposal, the Omega didn’t have much of a problem getting the comfort he needed for it; but, with their schedules, it usually took all four of them being around so at least one was with the Omega. With Taemin overseas, he was positive that there were lulls where Jonghyun had to take care of himself and Taemin couldn’t help but feel bad that he made his Omega go through that, even if it was out of his control.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Jonghyun’s head, Taemin released him before heading towards the bed. He sat down, smiling at Roo as the dachshund peered up at him before curling back up to sleep. He never knew he could be jealous of a dog until that moment. Seeing the dog, Taemin was reminded of something. Jumping up, the young man ran out of the room leaving a bemused Jonghyun in his wake.

Shaking his head, Jonghyun sat back down. He wasn’t sure where Taemin exactly went; but, the youngest Alpha always had a problem of actually vocalizing what he was doing before actually doing it. It was a cause of concern when they were younger, the young teen wandering off without letting any of them know and causing them to have heart attacks when they couldn’t find him.

Jonghyun looked back at his half-written lyrics and frowned. The idea was still there; but, so was the block. A few seconds later, his messy handwriting was covered by a plush shiba inu pup. It was a gold color with a light stomach and had a hoodie covering the top half of it along with it’s head.

“It reminded me of you.”

Jonghyun looked up at Taemin, “It’s so cute.” he said softly, picking up the plush animal , “Tiny.”

Taemin smiled and lightly tapped the shiba inu with the tip of his index finger. It just a small token from Japan that he could have probably gotten here in Korea; but, he couldn’t pass it up when he was walking by. His manager complained the whole time as he didn’t exactly have the time to nip into a store and buy something; but, the smile he saw on Jonghyun’s face made it worth it.

“Thanks Taeminnie.” Jonghyun said, a large smile on his face and the plush clutched to his chest.

Taemin was never gifted with words like Jonghyun was. And while they’ve been mated for years, there were times when he felt insecure as he was also the last one to mate with Jonghyun. It didn’t help that he was mated mere months after he displayed as an Alpha and his own personality also made it hard at times to convey his feelings towards the Omega; but, he hoped that little things like this could say the things he wasn’t able to. Feeling a hand wrap around his, Taemin blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at his Omega. Jonghyun’s smile had dimmed; but, the brightness had merely moved to his eyes. Jonghyun squeezed Taemin’s hand, “It’s perfect.”

Taemin couldn’t help but smile and lean down. If the gift couldn’t convey the words he wanted, he hoped his actions could fill in the gaps. 


	5. Take My Jacket, It's Cold Out

Jonghyun leaned back, his eyes sliding shut as he heard the ending radio ads run in his headphones. The usual lethargic feeling he got after his last schedule settled in his bones and made him smile. The feeling always made him feel like he accomplished something throughout his day. He opened his eyes and tilted forward, the headphones being placed on the table shortly after. His brown eyes shifted and he smirked at his patient Alpha, the tall man leaning against the wall of the studio with a content smile on his face. “You know, you could’ve went with the others.” Jonghyun remarked.

Minho shrugged, “Easily did this instead. Perhaps I wanted some special time with you.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, standing as he did, “You mean, playing pranks isn’t special time?”

“Different kind of special time. One that usually comes with Kibum’s help, I add.”

“I’m also sure Taemin has a hand in them as well.” Jonghyun muttered, “Jinki, the only Alpha that is truly kind to me.”

Minho shook his head and held open the studio door as he and Jonghyun headed towards the exit. Feeling his phone vibrate, Jonghyun pulled it out of his back pocket and chuckled. “The others might be a bit late, Taemin couldn’t find his shoes.”

“If he keeps it up, Kibum is going to start laying out his clothes….again.”

“Kid would still find a way to lose something.” Jonghyun remarked, “Jinki says to grab a table and they’ll be there shortly.”

Minho nodded before glancing at Jonghyun, “Where’s your jacket?”

“Didn’t bring one.” Jonghyun responded, “It was fine when I got here.”

“That was also six hours ago,” Minho ran a hand down his face, “It gets colder after the sun goes down.”

“I dropped out of high school, not flunked out.” Jonghyun deadpanned, ‘I’m fine. I have a sweater on.”

Minho let out a long, slow breath but held the door open for his Omega as they exited the MBC building. Jonghyun’s birthday was in a few days; but, with schedules making it impossible to celebrate it on the day, they decided to go out for dinner together the day before they flew to Japan for their tour. It was just a small restaurant, one that they went to frequently as trainees. It was only a short walk from Jonghyun’s radio and he told them that he would meet them there after his show.

As they walked towards the restaurant, the two walked in comfortable silence. The streets only had a few stragglers walking and even fewer cars driving. As the minutes past, Jonghyun could feel the chill that Minho was talking about. While he did have a nice knitted sweater on, it wasn’t exactly the warmest thing he had in his closet. Glancing at his Alpha, Jonghyun frowned. The tall man was wrapped tightly in a black coat and had gloves on. The restaurant was only a about a twenty minute walk away; but, they were still halfway away and he could feel the shivers already coming.

Hearing a faint chuckle from beside him, Jonghyun glanced at Minho, a lone eyebrow raising in question. “You are stubborn,” Minho muttered before taking his jacket off, “Take my jacket. It’s cold.”

“I’m-Minho!” Jonghyun glared at Minho, the jacket now draped over his shoulders and dwarfing him with its size, “I’m fine. Take your jacket back you sasquatch.”

Minho shook his head, “Need to keep my Omega nice and warm, no?”

“I might be your Omega; but, I am still your elder and damn it you will listen to me.” Jonghyun’s fists curled, “I’m not letting you get sick because I failed to grab a jacket for myself.”

Minho waved him away, “I have two shirts on underneath this sweater. I’ll live the ten minutes it takes us to get there.”

Jonghyun frowned but relented. Grabbing the edges of the jacket, he pulled it around himself. He took a deep breath, the sharp scent of Minho relaxing him and warming him better than any jacket could. Seeing the restaurant ahead, Jonghyun let out a small sigh, happy to finally eating and to get to see his other Alphas. Glancing at Minho, Jonghyun smiled. While he treasured one-on-one time with each of his Alphas, he couldn’t help but love when all of them were together like the family that they were. He looked around and finding no one, reached out and entwined his hand with Minho’s. The Alpha glanced at him in shock before smiling softly.

Minho gently took his hand out of Jonghyun’s but pulled him close, his arm wrapped around his shoulders. Minho couldn’t help but smile when he heard Jonghyun sigh and curl closer into his side. One-on-one time was hard to get when sharing one man with four others and Minho treasured every minute he could get with Jonghyun; but, he knew what he was walking into when he mated with the smaller man. Seeing the sign for the restaurant up ahead, Minho pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jonghyun’s head before releasing him.

The slight chill that he felt by the time they entered the restaurant was worth it to see his Omega curled up in his jacket warm and content.

Although, Minho would be lying if he said that the teasing that the Omega got from Kibum and Taemin later on about the sheer size difference didn’t make it worth it as well. 


	6. Eat With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during Jonghyun's trainee years meaning at this time, Jinki was his only Alpha.

 

When he heard the door slam shut, Jinki couldn’t help but peer around the corner. A smile blossomed involuntarily when he saw his Omega slipping off  his shoes, the young man finally home after a long day of classes and part-time job. Jinki started to stand but stopped when he heard Jonghyun curse as he struggled to get his bag off of his body. A few seconds later, a loud thud could be heard when it was thrown into a wall. Jinki’s smile quickly slid into a frown as Jonghyun stomped off to their room, slamming the door shut.

Jinki looked at the closed door with a sad smile. His soul ached at the sheer idea of his Omega was hurting even if Jinki didn’t know why he was. Even though they’ve only been mated for a few months, Jinki always strived to be the best mate he could be to Jonghyun. Their mating was a bit unorthodox as they barely knew each other and Jonghyun’s heat surprised both of them; but, Jinki would be lying if he didn’t think the little Omega wasn’t cute the moment he laid eyes on him. And as the months flew by and Jinki got to know the little details and personality traits of Jonghyun, Jinki could tell that their relationship – while might not be picture perfect – could become something more than mere biology.

A small smirk stretched across his lips as an idea struck him. Grabbing his coat, Jinki slipped on his shoes and departed.

* * *

Jonghyun flinched when he heard the front door close. Opening the bedroom door, he looked and frowned when he could no longer smell his Alpha in the dorm anymore. The sheer idea that his Alpha left without saying a word or even to welcome him home made tears spring up in his eyes. Maybe Jinki didn’t want to be mated to him anymore. It was a thought that embarrassingly came into mind more often than not as the days trickled by.  He eased the door shut and leaned against it. Tears slipped down his cheeks.

He was always told that the teenage years were some of the hardest years that someone can go through; but, he was also sure that they weren’t suppose to be this hard. Between the SM classes for dancing, singing, how to act in public, and everything else that they could possibly cram into a teen’s head to become an idol and the part-time job that he had to get to pay for said classes, and of course, lastly, his actual education that his parents stressed that he had to get in case this whole idol dream didn’t come through, Jonghyun felt as if he was standing on a piece of earth that was quickly crumbling beneath him. Add in being mated at the young age of 17 (much to his parents’ displeasure), Jonghyun’s stress was quickly mounting what could be considered healthy.

He couldn’t stop his legs from sliding underneath him. The tears were coming out of him in sharp, angry sobs. Why was the world like this for him? He just wanted to do something with music. Why does the path have to seemingly be unsurmountable?

Jinki was someone that he didn’t foresee. His heat came upon him suddenly and Jinki being the kind Alpha he was tried to lead him to a place where Jonghyun could wait until someone could grab him and bring him to a safe area. In stereotypical fashion, the heat came on quicker than his handler could and Jonghyun couldn’t stop himself from dragging Jinki into the room and mating with him.

When they came out of the heat induced state, Jonghyun was horrified. While acquaintances through classes, Jinki and him couldn’t exactly be classified as friends and defiantly couldn’t be described as future mates. He felt like he ruined Jinki’s life. Jinki, a man who had a family business that he could fall upon if his amazing voice didn’t sail him to the top of the charts. Jinki, a man who was second in his class and was incredibly smart and kind and who could get a better mate that him any day. A man who was now stuck with an Omega who he could never love.

Jonghyun curled himself over his knees. By his own selfish needs, he ruined a man’s life.

And he lost his job today.

That piece of earth that was crumbling, shattered beneath him today.

* * *

When Jinki entered the dorm room, the sharp tang of sadness and anxiety made his stomach curl in pain. He quickly slipped off his shoes and headed towards the kitchen with his bags in hand. He grabbed a couple of glasses, fork and spoon and a two sets of chopsticks before walking towards his bedroom. Knocking gently, he called out to Jonghyun.

Hearing no response, Jinki eased the door open and frowned when he saw his little Omega curl up in the floor, eyes closed and tear tracks drying on his cheeks. Setting down his bags and the items from the kitchen, he knelt beside Jonghyun. He ran a hand through Jonghyun’s thick brown hair, smiling when the Omega leaned up towards the touch.

“Wakey, wakey.” Jinki whispered, gently shaking him awake.

He smiled when he saw tired brown eyes slowly open. “Hey.”

Jonghyun pushed himself up, rubbing his eye, “Jinki? Wha-”

“You seemed to have a bad day so…” Jinki stood and grabbed the bags and began pulling out food containers, “I got you some bibimbap and some short ribs…” he chuckled nervously, “You never really told me your favorite food so I had to guess. Oh!” he smiled as he reached into the bag, “But I did remember you saying that you like octopus tentacles! And I also got you–Jjong, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Jonghyun looked at the containers on the floor, tears pouring over his cheeks. He did nothing to stop them, overwhelmed. With a shaky hand, he opened the container of bibimbap. The scent of spiced vegetables filled the small room. He glanced at the short ribs and the small helping of octopus tentacles. They were simple things. Things that shouldn’t bring tears to his eyes; but, the gesture behind it made Jonghyun’s heart ache with hope and happiness.

“I didn’t get this to make your cry more.” Jinki joked weakly.

Jonghyun shook his head, “T-Thank you.”

Jonghyun sniffled as he felt Jinki slide to sit beside him. The Alpha’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and Jonghyun couldn’t stop from leaning his head against Jinki’s shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Jonghyun wiped his eyes, “I-I lost my job.”

“You’ll find another one, don’t worry.” Jinki said calmly.

“But they said–”

“It doesn’t matter what they said. Tomorrow is another day and we’ll find you another job, if you so wish. I’m sure with the amount of savings we have you can a rest for a little while.”

Jonghyun sniffled, “I can’t take your money. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“Why not?”

“It’s your money.”

Jinki shook his head, “Our money.”

“Jinki-”

“Jjong.” Jinki said, chuckling before sobering, “Jjong, I know you might not have wanted it; but, we are mated now.” Jinki closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the top of Jonghyun’s cheek, “You are my Omega and you are precious to me. Your sadness is mine, your happiness is mine. We’ve only been mated for a few months; but, those few months are merely stepping stones to the rest of our lives.”

Jonghyun leaned back, his chin quivering. “Jinki.”

The Alpha smiled softly and reached up gently to wipe the tears from Jonghyun’s cheeks. “You need to eat. Today has been stressful for you.”

“Eat with me?” Jonghyun whispered.

Jinki smiled, “Love to.”

Jonghyun couldn’t help but mirror the expression. His mind was still running rampant on what he was going to do; but, as Jinki held out a helping of short rib with his chopsticks, Jonghyun couldn’t help but giggle and accept the offering.

What he had with Jinki wasn’t quite love yet. Far from it. But as he sat and ate with his Alpha, Jonghyun couldn’t help but imagine this ten years down the road : warmth and happiness rather than sadness and with bountiful love around. 


	7. Worked Out Okay

The idea of going to the SM workshop as a duo wasn’t exactly what they had in mind; but, their three younger Alphas made the decision for them via a set of plane tickets, a packed suitcase, and three kind, but firm smiles. It's been months since the two have had anything that resembled alone time. 

 

The two settled into the airplane seats, their managers and fellow labelmates around them. Feeling the soft warmth of Jinki’s fingers entwined kept a soft smile on Jonghyun’s face as the plane lifted up into the sky. While Jonghyun’s Omega status was kept hidden from the public (partly out of safety for the young man), everyone in SM knew of SHINee’s relationship and sub-gender statuses. So as the plane leveled out, Jonghyun lifted up the armrest between their seats and cuddled into Jinki’s side. He felt Jinki’s nose nuzzle into the crown of his head before it was replaced with a cheek. Silence came from the two, content to simply be in each other’s presence. 

 

Closing his eyes, Jonghyun merely existed. It's been eleven years since he’s been mated with Jinki, a admittedly unplanned mating that caused both sets of parents and SM Entertainment some headache. And he would also admit that during that time, Jonghyun thought his world was ending.

 

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Jinki mumbled. 

 

“Not thinking.” Jonghyun rebutted, “Reminiscing.”

 

“About what?” 

 

“Us.”

 

Jonghyun peered up to see Jinki smiled softly, a faint chuckle making his body rumble. “Sap.”

 

“Guilty.” Jonghyun shrugged before twisting slightly to get more comfortable so his head was more on Jinki’s chest rather than his shoulder, “I was thinking about how it’s been eleven years already that we’ve been mated. We’re becoming old.”

 

“I prefer the term well aged.” Jinki joked, “And we have plenty of more years ahead of us, especially with the other three.”

 

“Remember when my sister tried to punch you when we told them that we were mated.”

 

Jinki winced, “She came close too. It was a quick lesson. Never make Kim Sodam mad.”

 

“She was just worried.” 

 

“I know she was. Her baby brother was suddenly mated to an unknown Alpha. I would try to punch them too.” Jinki acknowledged.

 

“Worked out for the best, no?” Jonghyun said softly, his eyes closing as he fully relaxed.

 

He felt Jinki’s fingers weave through his hair, the gesture comforting and was quickly making Jonghyun drowsy. “Yeah, yeah it did.” Jinki whispered before pecking the top of Jonghyun’s head, “Sleep, love, I’ll wake you up when we land.”

 

As he drifted to sleep, Jonghyun couldn’t help but agree. Their mating might have been unorthodox; but, it all worked out in the end. He gained a crazy pack with four lovable, overprotective Alphas and with them, achieving all of his dreams and more. As he dreamt, Jonghyun couldn’t help but think of the future with more dreams becoming reality and the pitter patter of little feet and paws to make it all just a little bit better.


	8. Time for Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration : From the 1of1 Blue Night broadcast where it was mentioned that Jonghyun left radio the night before and headed practically straight to comeback schedules then had to go to radio that night (so tl;dr Jonghyun was up for like 24+ hours due to work). 

 

Kibum could feel his exhaustion seeping into his bones. His Omega’s voice filtered through his headphones as he leaned back into the plush couch. Blue Night was always a hot topic between him and Jonghyun. It wasn’t a secret that Jonghyun loved the radio and there was practically nothing that would keep him away from it. It also wasn’t a secret that the Alphas -- Kibum specifically -- didn’t like that the Omega was working until 3am most nights.

 

    Kibum was always a worry-wart. He wanted the best for those around him and especially for those he cared for, and of course, his mate was at the top of that list. Him and Jonghyun mated six months after SHINee debuted. The attraction was always there; but, Kibum left it alone because Jonghyun was already a mated Omega. But two months prior of Jonghyun’s heat, the Omega shocked Kibum by asking him to become his second mate. Multiple mates wasn’t unheard of; but, it wasn’t common. For six months, the two dated and then when another of Jonghyun’s heats came, they mated and have been for eight years.

 

    Jonghyun’s health was always a stressor for Kibum. It was no mystery that out of the five of them, Jonghyun had the worst immune system. Kibum wasn’t sure if the base reason was heredity or Jonghyun was just curse at birth; but, he also knew that insomnia didn’t help it either which was the big reason why the Alphas were always watching over their Omega’s sleep schedule.

 

    Or in Kibum’s case, the lack of it tonight.

 

    It was the first night of their 1of1 comeback and Jinki, Taemin and himself arrived home fifteen minutes ago from Blue Night. Taemin and Jinki headed straight to their beds, tired. He knew he should follow the other two; but, he also wanted to wait for Jonghyun to come home. Sighing, Kibum leaned back and closed his eyes as he listened to Jonghyun bid his farewells and the closing track played.

 

    Thirty minutes.

 

    That’s how long it should take for Jonghyun to politely say his goodbyes and head home. Glancing at his Iphone, he frowned at the time. : 2:03am.

 

    How Jonghyun did this day in and day out was beyond him.

 

    It took 45 minutes for Jonghyun to get home. Kibum forced his eyes open, the young man in the stage of delirium that came from nearly falling asleep. The door opened and closed, the soft clack of three set of nails rushing to the door to welcome home the newest person. Kibum heard Jonghyun gently coo at their pups, the Omega always babying the dogs to the tenth degree every single day in every way.

 

    Groaning, Kibum stood up and stretched. A couple of seconds later, Jonghyun’s head popped around the corner. “Bummie, what are you still doing up?”

 

    “Waiting for you,” Kibum answered through a yawn, “Why are you home so late?”

 

    “Had to talk over some stuff for the radio.” Jonghyun replied, “You need to go to bed dear, we have a schedule in a few hours.”

 

    “Yes, yes we do. And that is why you’re coming with me sweetheart.” Kibum decided, “The pups can come cuddle with us.”

 

    “I...Kibum, I don’t want to keep you up.” Jonghyun softly rebutted.

 

    The only members that had rooms to themselves in the three bedroom apartment was Jinki and Jonghyun. Jinki because he was the primary Alpha and the leader, so it only seemed right that he have his own bedroom; although, the eldest male didn’t mind giving it up for a night if one of the other alphas needed it. And Jonghyun, because the Omega felt guilty for keeping any of them awake so he mainly slept by himself.

 

    “Jjong, babe, you need sleep. I know you , you go into your bedroom and you’ll open your laptop, or you’ll start watching stupid videos on Youtube.” Kibum leveled his gaze with Jonghyun’s, “And I need to see with my own eyes you asleep.”

 

    Jonghyun smiled softly, his hands coming up to cup Kibum’s face, “You worry about me too much.”

 

    “I’m your Alpha, it's part of my job.” Kibum said before turning his head and gently kissing Jonghyun’s palm, “Let’s go to sleep, hun.”

 

    Jonghyun nodded and followed after Kibum. A couple of minutes later, the two of them found themselves only in their boxers, cuddled. Comme Des and Garcons were curled around their feet while Roo decided that her spot was on the pillow above both of their heads. “You have spoiled these pups too much,” Kibum muttered, “The boys didn’t sleep with me when it was just us.”

 

    “Not my fault they love me more than you.” Jonghyun said, wiggling back so his back was flush with Kibum’s chest.

 

    “Those boys would die for me.”

 

    “Same here, and I have Roo too.”

 

    Glancing up, Kibum looked at the dachshund, “Roo, baby, you would die for me too, right?”

 

    Roo lifted her head, her large brown eyes before huffing and lowering her head again. Kibum could feel Jonghyun chuckling. Growling, Kibum pinched Jonghyun’s side, “Quiet.”

 

    “I didn’t say anything!”

 

    “You’re an asshole, you know that right?” Kibum shifted to get comfortable, his arm tossed over Jonghyun’s side, “Now go to bed jackass.”

 

    Jonghyun’s chuckles subsided and Kibum could feel Jonghyun’s muscles slowly relax. “Love you.” it was whispered, quiet.

 

    Kibum cuddled closer. “You too, babe.” Closing his eyes, Kibum let himself slowly fall asleep, Jonghyun’s soft snores calming better than any lullaby.

 


	9. Look At Me. Breathe.

 

He pushed past the group of people politely as he could as he made his way to the back of the stage. He slid into the dressing room, the room vacant except for his youngest Alpha and their managers. Looking at both of the managers, Jonghyun smiled when they nodded before they eased themselves out of the room. Taemin was sat in his chair, his head in his hands.

 

    “Tae?” Jonghyun slowly made his way towards Taemin before kneeling in front of him, “Baby?”

 

    Now verbal answer came from the younger man; but, Taemin reached out and grasped Jonghyun’s hand tightly. Faintly, Jonghyun could feel tremors coming from Taemin’s lithe body. “Oh, Taemin.” Jonghyun knelt farther down so he could see more of Taemin’s face, “Do you want me to get Jinki?”

 

    Taemin shook his head, “I-I’m fine. Just really, really fucking nervous. I keep thinking of my dances, what if I mess up? What if I can’t keep up? What if I get another leg cramp like I did that one time? What --”

 

    Gently, Jonghyun grasped the sides of Taemin’s face, “Look at me. Breathe, baby, breathe.”

 

    Taemin blinked before following along with Jonghyun’s forced, relaxed breathing. “Now, listen to me. You’re going to do awesome. You’re going to go on that stage and blow everyone away. Show everyone that you are no longer that 14 year old boy that was called tone deaf; but, now a successful 24 year old man with two sold out dome concerts in Japan. You’re going to be beautiful.”

 

    Taemin smiled, lips quivering, “Thanks Jjong.”

 

    Leaning forward, Jonghyun pressed his lips to Taemin’s forehead, “Anything for you. You okay?”

 

    Taemin nodded, “Yeah. I think...yeah.”

 

    “Jinki and I are going to be out there cheering you on.”

 

    “Really? Couldn’t tell.” Taemin said, sarcastically, looking over Jonghyun’s clothing, “You really bought everything. Every. Single. Thing.”

 

    “Yeah, Kibum almost didn’t let me out of the apartment.” Jonghyun shrugged, “Jinki smuggled the banner out for me.”

 

    “You two are going to be the death of Kibum with your airport clothes.”

 

    “Wait until he sees that Jinki didn’t put his shoes on properly again.” Jonghyun wiggled his eyebrows.

 

    “I thank God that I’m in Japan for the next few days.” Taemin chuckled before sobering. Gently, he brought Jonghyun close and kissed him deeply but chastely. “Thanks Jjong.”

 

    “You’re welcome, baby. I better head back to my chair, you’re suppose to be on stage soon.”

 

    “See you after the concert?”

 

    “Jinki and I will both be here waiting for you.” Jonghyun reassured, “You’re going to beautiful.”

 

    Jonghyun eased the door shut. He gave Taemin’s manager a reassuring smile before heading back to his chair with his own.

 

    “He okay?” Jinki asked once Jonghyun sat down.

 

    Jonghyun nodded and eased back into the chair as the lights began to dim. Straightening his hat, Jonghyun smirked. Time to re-establish his status as Taemin’s number one fan.

 


	10. Jjong's Birthday

**Author Note : Heavily Inspired by[this post](https://shineethinks.tumblr.com/post/159296891639/shinee-celebrates-blingy-js-b-day) on Tumblr. **

Once the door clicked shut, Kibum knew it was time to get started. Clapping his hands together, he headed into the living room, the other three Alphas lounging on the couch; watching television. He frowned, “Guys, really?”

Taemin slowly tore his gaze from the tv and looked up at Kibum, “What? We don’t have schedules today.”

“Yes, Tae, I know. But…it’s also Jjong’s birthday or did you three conveniently forget!” Kibum yelled, his hands coming to his hips, “Taemin, you were suppose to pick up his cake today!”

Taemin, his attention back on the television, lazily waved his hand towards the aggravated Alpha, “Taken care of.”

Kibum narrowed his eyes at the youngest Alpha, “You sure?”

“Yep. 100 percent taken care of. All good. Nothing to worry about.” Taemin reassured.

“I mean, at least he didn’t invite Jjong to his own party this year.” Minho muttered.

“I did it once! Once!” Taemin argued, “Am I ever going to live that down?”

“No.” Jinki answered, “Okay, Kibum, what do you want us to do?” He asked, turning off the television (much to Minho’s and Taemin’s displeasure).

“First, we need to decorate. You two, blow up balloons.” Kibum assigned, throwing Jinki and Minho a bag of latex balloons each, “Taemin….Taemin, you just focus on making sure that damn cake is here before Jjong is back from his mom’s”

Taemin sighed and stood up, “Would it make you feel better if I went and got it now?”

“Yes.” was the resounding answer from the three other Alphas in the room.

Taemin frowned at the answer but stood up and headed to his bedroom to get ready to leave. Minho and Jinki tore open the bags of balloon and started blowing them up. Kibum let out a long breath and headed towards the kitchen to get started on making dinner for them. They only had two hours before Jonghyun would be back.

A few minutes later, Kibum heard the door close as Taemin headed out. Silently, Kibum prayed that Taemin didn’t mess up the one job he had this year (one he specifically asked for numerous times).

An hour and half later, the living room found itself decorated in balloons and streamers. The table was set and the last bits of food were nearly finished. Jonghyun should be walking into the apartment in less than fifteen minutes…

And Taemin still wasn’t back yet.

“I swear to God, if that kid isn’t back, I will…I don’t know yet but it will be something bad and devastating if he isn’t here before Jonghyun comes home!” Kibum shouted.

“I’m sure he’ll be home.” reassured Jinki, “I’m sure it will all be fine.”

“This is Taemin we’re speaking about,” Minho deadpanned, “Love the kid, but he loses his phone like five times a day, not exactly a responsible trait.”

“He’s learning.” Jinki weakly argued, “He’s still young.”

“He’ll be dead if he’s not back in time,” Kibum muttered, “Last time I give that boy a job. Next year he’s –”

Kibum swirled around when the door open, an out-of-breath Taemin quickly closing the door behind him. “I’m back!”

“Where were you?!?”Kibum shouted, “Jjong will be home in like 10 minutes.”

“I got the cake, that’s all that matters.” Taemin said, placing the small white box on the table.

“Yah, brat.” Kibum growled before falling silent as the soft sound of a car door closing made him fall silent, “Quick, hide!”

Tense seconds dragged on as the four Alphas hid and waited for their Omega to walk in. The door eased open and the small man walked in, gift bags held tightly in his hands, “I’m home!”

“Surprise!” The four yelled as they popped out.

Jonghyun laughed, a soft smile on his face, “Thank you.”

Kibum frowned, “You’re not surprised.”

“Did you expect me to be?” Jonghyun snorted, “Kibummie, we’ve only been doing this every year for every single birthday since we’ve became a group. It’s not really a surprise anymore, it’s more of an expectation, hun.”

Crossing his arms, Kibum let out a long breath, “All my hard work…”

Softly, Jonghyun pressed a kiss to Kibum’s cheek, “I appreciate it, I truly do. Also, I saw this one running down the street with the cake box about five minutes ago.” He added, gesturing towards Taemin.

Kibum turned towards the sheepishly smiling Taemin, his eyes narrowing. “Lee. Taemin.”

“I’m sorry! I forgot about the cake, okay!” Taemin confessed.

“Hey, at least he got the cake here before Jjong got home,” Jinki placated, “Now, let’s have dinner, hear Jonghyun talk about the presents he got from his mom and Sodam and eat some cake, okay?”

“You’re just hungry.” Minho muttered.

Jonghyun laughed, “Well, I am as well.” he wrapped his arm around Minho’s, his other one around Kibum’s, “And I’ve missed my Alphas. Now, leave Taemin alone and let’s eat dinner, hmm?”

The night was spent with laughter and affection. While the surprise was a bust, Jonghyun spent his birthday with the four that he loved the most.

….And if they held the cake over Taemin’s head for weeks afterwards…

Well, Jonghyun would think something was wrong with his family if that didn’t happen. 


	11. Farewell Blue Night

Jonghyun dabbed his cheeks with a thick wad of tissues, his skin taut with dried tears. He stood on shaky legs and looked around the studio one last time. He snapped a few pictures with his phone, desperate to remember the times he had in here. There were a bounty of presents and letters stacked in the corner and he could still see the dark blue lightsticks waving outside. He sent the fans another smile and a wave before turning around. He let out a deep breath and headed out.

Hearing the door click behind him made tears spring back up in his eyes. It was done. He was officially no longer the DJ for Blue Night.

“Jjong?”

Turning, Jonghyun sent his tallest Alpha a watery smile, “You didn’t have to stay.”

Minho gently cupped his Omega’s face, “I knew this wouldn’t be an easy night for you.”

“Ohh, I left your tissues…” Jonghyun said softly, turning his face back towards the studio.

“We have more at home,” reassured Minho, “Which we should be heading towards, no? I’m sure you’re tired.”

Jonghyun sighed but nodded. He let Minho guide him through the halls before they headed out back towards the van that would take them back to the apartment. They sat all the way in the back and Minho guided Jonghyun to lean against him. Brushing aside Jjong’s bangs, Minho looked at his Omega. His suit jacket and tie were tossed aside leaving the petite man in his button up shirt. Jonghyun’s eyes were red from crying and he was still sniffling.

Rubbing Jonghyun’s arm, Minho tried to gently comfort him. “You’ll be back, sweetheart. Sooner than you think.” he whispered, “But we are so happy and proud that you are putting your health first.”

“I love it though.”

“I know.” Minho lightly pecked Jonghyun’s cheek, a lone tear being captured by his lips, “But this will work out for the best, you will see.”

“I know. Logically, I know that this was the best thing for me to do.” Jonghyun sniffled, “Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t suck.”

Minho smiled sadly at his Omega. He didn’t say anything as he knew words wouldn’t help the situation any nor was it what Jonghyun wanted. He merely held Jonghyun close and let the Omega sniffle and cry out his emotions. At times, he would dip his head and peck away a tear with his lips. When they got home, the house was dark. Minho couldn’t help but feel a spark of warmth towards the other Alphas that they trusted him with their Omega on one of his hardest nights. It was trust that was born from years of being together and Minho silently thanked them as he led Jonghyun through their apartment and into his room. Roo, the precious little dachshund, sat on Jonghyun’s bed, her tag wagging as she happily saw her owner walk in. Her ears drooped through when she saw his demeanor though, soft whimpers coming from her as she fidgeted by the edge of the bed.

Minho watched as Jonghyun went to the bed and gently picked up the pup. He shushed her quietly and petted her, calming her.

“Bummie must have the boys.” Jonghyun muttered.

“Comme Des got into something that upset his stomach,” Minho explained, “He didn’t want him to make a mess around the apartment.”

Jonghyun nodded, understanding. The Omega sat on the bed, Roo in his lap, and watched as Minho placed his suit jacket and tie over his desk chair before shedding his own coat. “You should get some sleep, we leave soon for the airport.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t I be saying the same to you? Mister Insomnia.”

Jonghyun frowned before maturely sticking his tongue out, a soft smile appearing on his face once he was done. Slowly, Minho made his way towards him and knelt before his Omega. Cupping the smooth face, Minho smiled. “I made you smile though.”

“No, that was Roo. You did nothing.” Jonghyun responded, “Nothing at all.”

Chuckling, Minho rubbed Jonghyun’s cheeks. He could feel the salty trails from Jonghyun’s tears as he did. Gently, he placed his lips against Jonghyun’s, languidly kissing him. A few minutes later and with burning quads, Minho stood back up. “I’m going to go change and then I’ll be back.”

Jonghyun smiled softly and nodded. Minho returned the gesture before he slipped out of the Omega’s room. A few minutes later, he re-entered and found Jonghyun lounging on his bed on his phone, lights turned off, and Roo beside his head.. Minho laid down beside Jonghyun. Glancing at Jonghyun’s cell phone, Minho frowned. Jonghyun was reading comments from fans about his last radio show.

“Sweetheart, reading comments isn’t getting ready for bed.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, “I was waiting for you. What time are we leaving for the airport?”

“Early. I think Jinki said something about 7am.”

Jonghyun hummed and Minho watched as he flipped to his alarm app and set it up. Jonghyun set his phone on the ledge beside his bed and laid down. Minho looked at Jonghyun, he could see the Omega’s thoughts running rampant. Gently, he guided Jonghyun close. Minho slowly rubbed Jonghyun’s side, the small man laying on Minho’s chest.

“You doing okay?” Minho asked softly.   
  
“Its still sinking in. Part of me can’t believe that it happened. Three years I did that show and now it’s gone.”

“For now,” Minho soothed, “Eventually you’ll be back. No one is going to let Kim Jonghyun stay off the radio.”

Jonghyun chuckled before sobering, “I’m just going to miss it.”

“We know, sweetheart.” Minho started to gently comb through Jonghyun’s thick hair, “You didn’t clean your hair.”

Jonghyun shrugged, “I’ll wash it out in the morning. It will wake me up before the airport.”

Minho hummed, his eyes already fluttering shut.

“Thank you for coming, Minho.”

Opening his eyes, Minho smiled at Jonghyun. “Anything for you, sweetheart. You know that.”

Jonghyun smiled, bashful as he turned and hid his face in Minho’s chest. “I know it’s not the easiest to be mated to an Omega that has three other Alphas, so…” Jonghyun trailed off, “I guess, thank you for everything. You’re, all of you, are always there for me.”

“And we will be.” Minho softly said, “You’re stuck with us, Jjong.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Jonghyun laughed.

“Well…”Minho trailed with a smirk.

Glancing up, Jonghyun smiled. “I couldn’t have asked for better Alphas.” Jonghyun whispered before leaning up and kissing Minho, “Even though you’re the size of a damn tree.”

Minho grinned and turned both him and Jonghyun on their side (Roo giving them a side-eyed glare before plopping her head down). He curled his arm around Jonghyun’s waist and brought him closer so they were spooning. “Better to cuddle you with.”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, “And your big eyes are better to see with? Big Bad Wolf Minho.”

“Woof.”

Shaking his head, Jonghyun got more comfortable. “Bed, mutt.”

“Woof. Woof.”

“…I hate you sometimes.”  
  
Minho smiled and gently kissed Jonghyun’s cheek, “Love you always.”

Jonghyun didn’t answer, but curled his fingers through Minho’s and brought it his heart. Minho lowered his head, his chin resting on top of Jonghyun’s and smiled. They only had a couple of hours before they had to be at the airport and he knew he was going to be dead on his feet as soon as Jonghyun’s alarm went off; but, feeling his Omega’s muscles relax and slowly slip into sleep, Minho couldn’t think of a better reason to be tired.


	12. Long Haired Beauty

Taemin’s brows furrowed as he eased his bedroom door shut. Glancing down the hall, the young Alpha looked at the closed bathroom door; his confusion only growing as he continued hearing random hums and mutters. He creeped closer, the hums growing louder. Gently he knocked on the door, the hums quieting, “Everything okay in there?”

The door opened and Taemin blinked when he saw his Omega standing in the threshold. First, he didn’t even know Jonghyun was home, and secondly, the long length pink wig did not compute in Taemin’s brain.

“How did you deal with so much hair during our Sherlock days?” Jonghyun whined, “I don’t even want to wear this for the VCR filming”

Taemin opened his mouth to answer; but no words came out. His eyes were glued on the bright pink strands. It reminded him of Jonghyun’s She Is hair; but it was brighter and more vibrant. Wordlessly, he grabbed Jonghyun’s wrist and pulled him out to the living room, the Omega stumbling and questioning the whole way there.

“Well, this is a change.” was Kibum’s response - the other Alphas lounging on the couch - when Taemin pulled Jonghyun out to the middle of the living room, “I’m pretty sure you had short hair when you went to the bathroom, Jjong.”

“We were wondering what was taking you so long.” Jinki added.

“Mail came while I was walking by,” Jonghyun muttered, “They want me to wear this for part of my VCR for my concert.”

Kibum stood up and frowned. Gently, he straightened the wig and tucked in the wayward strands of Jonghyun’s natural hair. He smoothed out the synthetic strands, smiling when Jonghyun shivered. “Maybe you should grow your hair out naturally.” Kibum hummed, leaning back, “It doesn’t look that bad on you.”

“Better than Taeminnie.” Minho muttered.

“Ey!” Taemin frowned, “I was still going through puberty, give me a break.”

“Taemin, you still look like you’re going through puberty.” Key deadpanned before turning his attention back to Jonghyun, “You look cute though. Pink has always been your color.”

“It would give me excuse to re-dye my hair that color.”

“Does that mean our bathtub is going to be pink again?” Jinki groaned, “It took forever to get that color out.”

“Like the blue we currently have is any better? Or the brown?” Minho snorted, “Our bathtub, never to be normal color.”

“I just don’t think I could handle all of…this.” Jonghyun muttered, waving his hands around his hair, “It weighs a ton.”

“You get use to it.” Taemin said, shrugging, “Its the hair on the back of your neck that sucks.”

“Or in your face while you’re dancing.” Jinki added, “But, it does look good on you, love. It’s been awhile since you changed up your hairstyle besides the color.”

“Yeah….”

Minho smirked, “Plus it will give us something new to grab onto.”

“Ya!” Jonghyun ripped the wig off and threw it at the laughing Alpha, “You’re an ass Choi Minho!” he shouted before stomping away, pink wig forgotten in Minho’s lap.

Jinki sighed and turned towards the tall Alpha, “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

Kibum plopped back on the couch, “I could’ve done so much with long hair, thanks Minho.”

Taemin shrugged, “Does this mean we get to keep the wig though?”

The other three Alphas blinked before four sly smiles appeared in the living room.  This wasn’t over yet.


	13. A Touch of a Bug

Kibum grumbled under his breath, his mind cursing the two pups he called his sons as they scratched at the door. Easing his eyes open, he looked at the two poodles, hoping that perhaps they would feel his displeasure and come back into bed. Comme Des’ whimpers told him otherwise. Sighing, Kibum sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. “You brats,” he muttered under his breath as he stood. 

 

It was his day off and he wanted to sleep in before he curled up on the couch and started going over the script for his newest play. It was the perfect day. Minho and Taemin were gone on schedules. Jinki was out on a fishing trip with his father and a couple of family friends and Jonghyun was leaving to go see his mom and sister. He would have the whole apartment to himself. He could pour himself a large glass of wine (or two), listen to some nice music, and start learning some lines. 

 

His pups apparently didn’t want to adhere to that plan. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Kibum let out a long, heavy sigh. A soft sound made him freeze, his brows furrowing when he heard a soft groan come from down the hall. Confused and concerned, Kibum stood up and made his way to the door, gently nudging Comme Des and Garcons out of the way before opening the door. The two poodles sprinted out of the room and headed towards the bathroom that was down the hall. “Damn it, you two.” Kibum muttered before following after them. 

 

His concern grew when he saw Roo anxiously pacing outside the bathroom door, occasional whimpers coming from her. Knocking on the door, Kibum leaned in close, “Jjong?” 

 

The toilet flushing made him flinch back. A few seconds later, a pale, tired looking Jonghyun appeared, an unhealthy flush on his cheek. “Oh, sweetheart.” Kibum frowned, reaching out and placing his palm against Jonghyun’s forehead, his frown deepening when he felt the heat, “What’s going on?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head, “I’m fine, you can go back to bed, Kibummie. I know you wanted to sleep in.”

 

“Oh hush,” Kibum gently guided Jonghyun away from the bathroom and back to his bedroom, “Did you get any sleep?”

 

“A little,” Jonghyun sighed, “Really, Kibum, I’m fine. I can take care of myself.”

 

Kibum narrowed his eyes at his stubborn Omega, “Don’t make me yell at you.” 

 

Jonghyun opened his mouth to retort but closed it from another sharp glare from the Alpha. He allowed Kibum to take him back to his bedroom, the three pups jumping up before he could sit down. “Now, what’s going on? Fever. Nausea? Upset stomach?” Kibum sat beside Jonghyun, “Was it something you ate?”

 

Jonghyun shrugged, “I started feeling ill last night then my stomach woke me up at like 4am. Poor Roo.” He said, reaching over and grabbing the small dachshund and holding her close. 

 

“Last night? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“I didn’t want you four to worry.  Everyone had plans, and it’s not like Minho or Taemin could’ve done anything” Jonghyun narrowed his eyes, “ Furthermore, I am a grown man, Kibum.”

 

“Well, I would surely hope so.” Kibum snorted, “Or our relationship got really awkward.”

 

Jonghyun shook his head and gently pushed Kibum away, “Go. I know you wanted to start reading your script today.”

 

“Jjong, that can wait. The musical rehearsals don’t even start for another two months. I’m more worried about you. Last time this happened, you got really sick.”

 

“And you guys left me alone then and I obviously lived.”

 

“Not by choice.” Kibum muttered, “It killed us to leave you alone.”

 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, “You overprotective Alphas. But, really, go Bummie. I took medicine and now I’m going to lay down for a while. Go, read your script, and relax.”

 

Kibum looked at his Omega; but, relented. “Fine. But if you need anything, let me know. I’m going to be on the couch.”

 

Jonghyun nodded. Leaning, he gently pecked Kibum’s cheek before turning to get into bed. Kibum pulled the blanket over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead, frowning at the fever once more, before turning away. He pulled Jonghyun’s curtains shut fully to forcing the room in darkness. “Come on, pups, potty time.” He said to the three, beckoning to follow. Comme Des and Garcons followed but Roo lingered, choosing to rather cuddle up next to Jonghyun on the bed. 

 

“And he calls us overprotective.” muttered Kibum, ushering the two poodles to the small porch that had puppy pads on it for the pups to use. 

 

As the poodles did their business, he started the coffee machine and tried to find some ginger tea for Jonghyun to drink later on. Hearing his phone ding, he sped walk back to his bedroom. Grabbing it, he chuckled under his breath when he saw it was an image in the group chat from Jinki. Opening it, it was the Primary holding a large fish in his hand with an even larger smile on his face. Frowning, Kibum battled with telling the others that Jonghyun was ill. Minho and Taemin wouldn’t be able to do anything as they were stuck with work. Jinki might want to come back home; but, he was a good five hours away. 

 

Knowing if he was them, he would want to know, he flipped to another chat where it was just the Alphas. He quickly typed out that Jonghyun was ill but it didn’t seem to be anything serious. 

 

**Jinki :** _ Is he resting at least? Do I need to come home? Are you okay? _

 

Kibum sighed and answered Jinki’s questions, and told him to stay and enjoy himself. It was nothing out of his control. He was sure Minho and Taemin would ask similar questions when they had a chance to. Looking out his door, he frowned at Jonghyun’s. Last time Jonghyun was sick with a stomach virus was when they were in Japan for their tour. Two days the Omega could barely get out of bed, the fever sucking him dry of energy and the managers debating over taking him to the hospital or not. None of them could really stay by his side as they were pulled all over the place for their tour and it killed each of them. Himself felt guilty and angry every second he wasn’t there. An Alpha’s primary instinct was to take care of their Omega to the utmost. The reality was that illnesses existed and injuries happened; but, archaic instincts have yet to breed themselves out of their DNA apparently. 

 

Hearing Comme Des and Garcons pawing at the patio door, Kibum forced himself out of his thoughts. He quickly poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed his script from the kitchen table before heading into the living room. He let the two poodles in, the two pups shooting back towards the bedroom, whining when they found the door closed. Kibum rolled his eyes but set his coffee down and walked to let the poodles in. Easing the door open, Kibum sent the bemused Jonghyun a small smile. “The boys want to cuddle with your sick butt.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled softly, “They just love me more than you.” he teased, smiling at Comme Des curled up close to his stomach, Garcons behind him.

 

Kibum playfully glared at his Omega before turning it towards the poodles, “Behave, brats.” he ordered before easing the door back shut, leaving it slightly ajar for the pups to leave if they needed to.

 

Frowning, Kibum looked around the empty apartment. While he usually loved this time, this precious alone time that was hard to get when you live in an apartment with four other people. Although, it also got a bit too quiet, especially when the aspect of someone close to him was ill. Sighing, Kibum ran a hand through his hair and headed towards his bedroom. Rummaging in his side table, he grabbed a pair of headphones and headed back towards the living room. 

 

Usually, he would turn on the TV; but, he didn’t want to disturb any sleep that Jonghyun could possibly get. Popping a earphone in -- leaving one out just in case -- and leaned back against the armrest of the couch. Soft music played in his ear as he flipped open his script, cup of coffee in hand. Taking a sip, Kibum smiled. 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in that position. His cup of coffee was gone and a good chunk of his script was read when he heard the bathroom door click shut. Brows furrowing, Kibum pulled out his lone earbud and focused. Faintly, he could hear running water. Seeing a black and brown head pop around the corner, Kibum chuckled softly, “Decided to stretch your legs pretty lady?” 

 

Hearing the toilet flush, Kibum looked away from the dachshund. Kibum stood and watched as Roo turned and ran back down the hallway. Deciding that it was probably time to check on his Omega, he followed the pup. He and Jonghyun met halfway, Kibum’s face falling at the state of his Omega. Sweaty and shaking, Jonghyun tried to send a comforting smile towards his Alpha, one that Kibum wasn’t falling for. “Oh, honey,” Kibum gently guided Jonghyun towards his room. 

 

Leaving him laying in his bed, Kibum ran back to the bathroom and grab the fever reducer and the stomach soother from the medicine cabinet. He made a detour into the kitchen to start making the ginger tea that he pulled out of the cabinet before. He started a kettle for it to boil before heading back towards Jonghyun. Sitting down on the edge of the Omega’s bed, Kibum gently smoothed back Jonghyun’s hair, “Did you even get any sleep?”

 

“A little.” Jonghyun answered, “Sorry for disturbing you.”

 

“Pah,” Kibum waved away the worry, “Another day.”

 

“That doesn’t happen in our lives to easily,” Jonghyun rebutted, “And I ruined the one day you got.”

 

“I’m too worried about you to actually focus on a bunch of words,” Kibum admitted, “Your fever spiked.”

 

Jonghyun hummed, his eyes drifting shut. Kibum gently ran his hand through the thick black locks of the Omega knowing the simple thing comforted him greatly. A few minutes passed and silence remained. Leaning down, Kibum pecked Jonghyun’s forehead before getting up to make the ginger tea. He returned to find Jonghyun sitting up, his head in his hands. “You okay, babe?”

 

“Headache, that’s all.” Jonghyun answered, a forced smile on his face.

 

“Here, take the medicine then drink some of this.” Kibum instructed.

 

Jonghyun took the teacup with a murmured thanks and did as he was told. He sipped the tea as Kibum got settled on the bed. Seeking comfort, Jonghyun curled into Kibum’s side, teacup in hand still. “Your fever worries me.” Kibum said softly.

 

“I just took medicine, give it time to work.” Jonghyun replied.

 

Feeling his phone go off in his pocket, Kibum fished it out and opened it to see that Taemin and Minho have responded to his earlier text with questions in line of Jinki’s. Turning the phone away from Jonghyun, Kibum answered as he answered Jinki even though Jonghyun seemed worse. “You told them.”

 

Kibum sighed and put his phone on his thigh, “I didn’t want to them to come home to a surprise.”

 

Jonghyun frowned, “Makes sense but you could’ve told them later so I didn’t ruin their day.”

 

“You getting sick isn’t ruining their day, Jonghyun, we just worry for you as you worry for us when we’re sick.” Kibum replied, rolling his eyes. 

 

Jonghyun didn’t respond, merely drank the rest of his tea and turned to set the empty cup on his side table. Kibum sighed and brought Jonghyun close, “Come on babe, let’s lay down.’

 

“Bummie--”

 

‘Yes, yes, you’re fine on your own. Script to read, blah blah. Other things you will say because you feel guilty, just lay down Jonghyun. I could use a lay down as well.” Kibum narrowed his eyes at his Omega, “Your guilty complex needs to go away.”

 

Pouting, Jonghyun did as he was instructed and curled up under the blanket, his head resting on Kibum’s chest. “You’re mean.”

 

“Merely cutting out the middle talk. You’re sick, you shouldn’t waste your energy on a pointless fight.” 

 

“And an asshole.”

 

“And here I am taking care of you out of the kindness of my own heart…”

 

“I told you to go read your script!” Jonghyun peered up at his Alpha with wide eyes.

 

“Jokes, Jonghyun, jokes.” Kibum chuckled as he ran his hand through Jonghyun’s hair, “There is no place I rather be, even if you are sweaty and gross. Ah love makes us to weird things.”

 

“Thanks...I think. And I love you too?”

 

Cuddling closer, Kibum placed his head against Jonghyun’s, “Sleep, babe.”

 

Kibum closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. He felt as Jonghyun’s muscles did the same and soon the Omega’s breathing evening out, the quickness of it showing how exhausted Jonghyun’s body was from fighting the virus in his system. “Sleep well,” Kibum whispered, “And feel better soon, my heart.” 


End file.
